The colors of the soul
by Girlyfairly
Summary: "Teru Mikami está sumergido en una vida gris, monótona y rutinaria, la cual increíblemente disfruta, hasta que alguien le enseña que los colores de ésta son diferentes si la miras con el alma" /MikamixLight
1. Capítulo 1

**N|A:**

**Antes que nada, no me odien por comenzar una nueva historia cuando aún tengo otra. No sé, después de estos años sigo estando firme respecto a "no dejaré ninguna historia inconclusa", pero creo que No Te Enamores es demasiado denso, no solo por el drama, sino también porque trata temas o lleva una trama que yo me lo tomo con más seriedad y no puedo escribir solo por escribir, pero a veces necesito un respiro. Así que vengo con una historia corta en donde Elle Lawliet ni siquiera aparece pero luego de él, yo adoro emparejar a Mikami con Light, y es uno de mis deberes a cumplir, no puedo dejar el fandom sin darles un fic de ellos 3**

**Ahora, la idea no es solo mía, la creamos Darkmoonuniverse y yo, nuestra idea era publicarla algún día pero pues ella ya no visita esta página. Aún seguimos en contacto y le pedí permiso para publicar nuestra historia y ella accedió, pero será escrita solo por mí, y revisada por mi beta para que no sea tan kk 3 **

* * *

Teru:

—¿Tú también nos acompañas, Teru?

Despego la vista del ordenador y veo por sobre mis anteojos a dos de mis compañeros, uno rubio de cabello rizado y el otro pelinegro con pecas por todo el rostro, éste último me acompaña en todos los almuerzos pero aún no memorizo su nombre; es más, llevo casi un año trabajando aquí y siempre me cuesta recordar el nombre de todos, salvo el de los jefes, por supuesto.

—No, gracias. Ya tengo planes—. Y con esa respuesta vuelvo a mi trabajo, aún tengo informes que revisar como para distraerme con tontas pláticas de oficina.

—Ni siquiera hemos dicho a dónde iremos— insiste el rubio, apoyando ambas manos sobre mi escritorio como para ejercer más presión.

—Igual tengo planes—. Me acomodo los lentes y continúo. No me interesa salir con ellos, a pesar de que apenas tengo veintisiete años y que hay personas con muchos más años que yo en esta oficina, me siento como un viejo al lado de mis compañeros. Nunca me caractericé por ser alguien jovial ni mucho menos sociable, pero eso está bien, me siento más cómodo así.

—Anda, _Mika_. ¡Es viernes!— Esta vez es el pecoso que siempre intenta ser amable conmigo. No sé cuántas veces debo decirle que odio ese sobrenombre, mis padres me pusieron Teru Mikami, no _Mika_.

—Ya les dije que...

Antes de que pueda terminar, el barrigón de mi jefe interrumpe la conversación.

—¿Están armando planes para hoy en la noche? ¿Y no piensan invitar a este viejo?— Las facciones de mis compañeros cambian, se les ve entre sorprendidos e incómodos, seguramente sus planes eran ir por mujeres y alcohol, ¿pero qué imagen le dejarían al señor Ferreira si lo hacen? —. Solo bromeo, muchachos— suelta una de esas carcajadas que le hacen temblar la barriga y los largos bigotes blancos, yo debo morderme los labios para no reírme con él, o más bien de él —. Ustedes disfruten su noche, yo tengo a mi reina y a mi princesa esperándome en casa.

Mi jefe alza una mano y mis compañeros se ven confundidos entre sí, soy el único que se pone de pie y choca su mano para no romper las ilusiones del viejo, quien sigue creyendo que darse los cinco es un saludo que está de moda.

Nos da unas cuantas indicaciones más como lo haría cualquier padre: «no beban mucho», «si beben no conduzcan», «mantengan sus cosas personales siempre consigo». Yo solamente asiento ante cada recomendación, no pienso decirle que mi plan de una noche perfecta es llegar temprano a casa para ver _La Ley y El Orden_, eso solo los haría quedarse más tiempo insistiendo y yo solo quiero terminar mi trabajo.

El señor Ferreira se despide y yo no podría estar más feliz, pero justo cuando pienso que al fin me dejarán solo, el rubio ese se lo impide.

—Jefe, usted que todo lo puede, ¿por qué no nos ayuda a convencer a Teru para que salga con nosotros?

—¿Cómo que no quieres ir?— Cruza los brazos sobre su gran barriga y se sitúa de nuevo frente a mi escritorio.

—Es el único que nunca se une a la salida de los viernes— continúa el rubio, como si fuese un niño poniendo queja a su padre —. Nosotros lo invitamos porque nos cae bien a pesar de que sea tan serio.

—Hazle caso a Alex, muchacho. ¡Sal y diviértete!

Así que se llama Alex...

—Lo haría, pero les estaba diciendo que hoy estoy muy cansado y prefiero regresar temprano a casa.

—¡Ya descansarás cuando te mueras!— Prorrumpe alzando las manos, haciendo que casi salte fuera de mi escritorio —. Tú ve con ellos y no vuelvas hasta que no recuerdes tu nombre.

—Yo no bebo, señor. Es por eso que...

—¡Pero te dijimos que solo iríamos por un café!— Esta vez quien se pone en mi contra es el pecoso amable. Averiguaré su nombre y lo anotare en mi lista de personas a las que no invitaré a mi cumpleaños número veintiocho, no es como que piense celebrarlo pero si lo hago, mi madre sigue siendo la única invitada.

—Yo...— ya no sé ni qué excusa inventar, menos cuando sé la respuesta que todos esperan si quiero que me dejen en paz —. Está bien, iré—. Suelto un suspiro mientras los otros chocan las manos en señal de victoria.

Intento no darle vueltas al asunto, de todas formas no pienso ir, relacionarme con las personas no es mi actividad favorita. No es que me lleve mal con mis compañeros, pero mi vida se rige por una rutina y estoy cómodo con ella.

* * *

No puedo creer que me hayan convencido de venir, o mejor dicho, no puedo creer que me hayan obligado a venir. Por lo menos mantuvieron su palabra de sólo ir por un café pero no esperaba que quedara tan lejos. Debo admitir que al menos la vista es hermosa, es una cafetería ubicada en las zonas montañosas que rodean la ciudad, desde esta altura los edificios y autos solo son luces de colores que adornan el panorama; la brisa es muy fría para mi gusto, motivo por el cual no me he quitado el saco ni aflojado la corbata pese a que mis compañeros me lo han pedido, de haber sabido hubiese traído un suéter, soy demasiado friolento, pero eso no significa que no esté disfrutando de la sensación del aire puro y helado bajando por mi tráquea.

—Aquí está su orden. Dos americanos, un capuchino y tres sándwiches de jamón, queso y tocino.

El mismo mesero que nos tomó la orden hace unos minutos deja los platos sobre la mesa y nos pregunta si necesitamos algo más, aunque su rostro no luce muy amigable que se diga.

—¿Viste que no te ibas a arrepentir?— Me dice el que ya está vetado de todos mis cumpleaños.

En el camino escuché que Alex lo llamó Chris.

Yo me encojo de hombros mientras tomo la taza con ambas manos, en parte porque necesito un poco de ese humeante calor y también porque quiero saber si el café de esa cafetería es tan bueno como éstos dijeron.

—¿Y bien?— Pregunta Chris con una sonrisa y Alex también me mira.

—Está rico...— admito en voz baja.

Los dos sueltan un suspiro aliviado, como si realmente hubiesen temido que mi respuesta fuese negativa.

Por un momento me dejo llevar, mi café americano está delicioso, la vista es preciosa y la compañía no es tan mala. Pero me arruinan la velada cuando de repente comienzan a hablar de mi tema menos favorito: mujeres. Mi orientación sexual no tiene nada que ver con mi renuencia a este tema, podría pasarme la tarde hablando de Marie Curie aunque mi conocimiento en Química sea casi nulo, pero sé que ninguno de ellos tiene interés en hablar sobre la admirable trayectoria profesional que tienen alguna de nuestras compañeras; a ellos solo les importa que la de Recursos Humanos está cada día más buena y que Lolita, la secretaria del jefe, acaba de divorciarse y que, según ellos, debe necesitar consuelo.

—Si quieres hablamos de hombres— me dice Chris al notar mi incomodidad —. ¿Ya viste el culo que se carga el vigilante?— Los dos ríen y yo también intento hacerlo aunque no sé si se burlan de mí o solo quieren hacerme ameno el momento.

—¿Por qué siempre eres tan serio?— Esta vez es Alex quien se dirige a mí luego de que yo no dijera nada —¿Estás aburrido del trabajo? Puedes decirnos con confianza, ninguno sé lo dirá al jefe.

Meneo la cabeza de lado a lado y bebo un poco más de café. Quizá no es la prestigiosa firma de abogados para la que todo licenciado en ciencias jurídicas quisiera trabajar, pero me da de comer.

—Es normal querer ir a casa y dormir luego de una extenuante semana laboral.

—Hablas como si fueras un viejo— me dice Chris sin esa sonrisa habitual antes de dar un enorme mordisco a su sándwich —. Ni el jefe pasa tan cansado y tiene sesenta años— apenas y le entiendo con la boca llena, pero lo verdaderamente difícil fue no hacer cara de asco al verle toda la comida masticada entre los dientes.

—Les dije que no quería venir— me empujo sobre la silla pero solo me pongo de pie al asegurarme de que ellos no harán nada por detenerme —. De todos modos, gracias por la invitación.

Tomo el plato con mi sándwich intacto y les digo que yo me haré cargo de la cuenta. Me dicen que no es necesario, pero los convenzo al decirles que solo así podré sentirme mejor conmigo mismo, aunque la verdad es que solo quiero irme de ahí, llegar a casa, ponerme mi pijama y ver _how to get away with murder_, sobre todo las escenas en las que Jack Falahee sale sin camisa.

Me dirijo a la caja con el plato en una mano y la billetera en la otra. El lugar parece tener muy poco personal para la cantidad de gente que lo visita, tampoco es que me moleste, de haber esperado a que alguien llevara la cuenta hasta la mesa, hubiese tenido que pasar más tiempo con mis compañeros. Pero justo cuando estoy tan cerca del mostrador de madera y granito, alguien choca contra mí, haciendo que el sándwich se estrelle contra mi pecho y el plato se fragmente en el suelo, provocando que algunos comensales murmuren desde sus mesas.

—¿¡Qué no te fijas por dónde vas!?— Alce la voz un poco más de lo que me gustaría, no soy alguien que se altera con facilidad, ¡pero este es mi saco nuevo!

—¡Oye tú, estúpido cuatro ojos! ¿A quién crees que le hablas así?

El mismo mesero malhumorado de hace unos momentos se interpone entre el muchacho que acaba de golpearme y yo. Frunzo el ceño, aún sigo molesto por el desastre y ahora también por el sobrenombre que por tantos años escuché en mi niñez y adolescencia.

—Mello, fue mi culpa...— murmuró cabizbajo el muchacho detrás del rubio. Por la notable diferencia de estatura no entiendo como el enano con corte de Madonna puede tener más agallas que el otro —. Disculpe señor, no fue mi intención...— continúa el chico de cabello castaño mientras me pasa un par de servilletas por sobre el hombro del mesero.

Quizá en otro momento hubiese seguido alguno de los consejos que le doy a mis clientes sobre mantener la calma y pensar con la cabeza fría, pero realmente estoy molesto, mi sueldo no es la gran cosa y ahorré mucho para comprar este traje.

—¿Acaso eres ciego?— Digo arrebatándole las servilletas para limpiarme. Modulé la voz porque no quiero seguir siendo el centro de atención, pero la saña iba impregnada en cada letra —¿Acaso no ves por dónde vas?

—¿¡Qué no escuchaste que te pidió disculpas, viejo!?— me tambaleo un poco luego de que la reacción a mis palabras fuera un empujón por parte del rubio, y si no es porque el otro lo abraza desde atrás, éste se hubiese lanzado de lleno contra mí.

—Lo siento... de verdad— repite, pero esta vez alzando la cabeza, dejándome ver su sonrisa._.. y sus ojos_ —. No debe preocuparse por la cuenta y si... arruine su ropa, yo asumiré los gastos— luce tan tímido al decirme lo último que no puedo evitar sentirme peor que antes.

El mesero es el primero en objetar, dice que no está de acuerdo en que le paguen la ropa a un cuatro ojos estúpido como yo y que se nota que la compré en los usados. Quizá si no estuviese tan lleno de culpa, podría saltar a defender mi honor, pero en cambio solo me quedo ahí, viendo cada uno de los movimientos y facciones del chico con cabello castaño, lo veo sonreír mientras intenta calmar a la fiera de baja estatura, pero más específicamente me fijo en sus ojos, en su mirada bonita pero perdida... ¿acaso acabo de decirle a un ciego que vea por dónde va?

* * *

**N|A:**

**Muchas gracias por leer. Los capítulos serán cortos, la historia también lo será... esperemos 3**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Teru:**

Cuando decidí lo que quería estudiar, mi padre fue el primero en oponerse, dijo que no llegaría lejos por este corazón de pollo que tengo. Entiendo que muchos de los abogados más prestigiosos están en la cima porque debajo de sus intachables atuendos, cargan con parte de la sangre de los criminales que han defendido; entre más culpable sea el sujeto que defiendes, más fama y mejor paga. Yo aspiro a algo diferente, mi motivación es que la justicia sea igual para todos y no solo para unos pocos. Prefiero dar mis servicios al hombre que por hambre robó una gallina y lleva dos años en la cárcel y no al tipo que sale en la tele, rodeado de cámaras y guardaespaldas, hablando de inocencia y usando el nombre de Dios en vano cuando se encuentra bajo sospecha de enriquecimiento ilícito; sé que ambos son crímenes penados por la ley, pero no es justo que uno de ellos sea condenado de inmediato mientras que el otro disfruta de asilo político en una mansión en Europa. Sin embargo debo reconocer que en algo tenía razón mi padre, y es que en efecto tengo corazón de pollo.

Ha pasado más de una semana que visité aquel café con mis compañeros, cuyos nombres aún sigo olvidando, y desde el segundo día no puedo más con la culpa. Soy un hombre tranquilo, demasiado pacífico, de hecho mi padre siempre me decía que agacho mucho la cabeza cuando debería mostrar más coraje, el estricto de mi padre tenía razón en muchas cosas al fin y al cabo. Entonces no sé porqué reaccioné así cuando fue solo un accidente; he llegado a la conclusión de que de no haber sido llevado en contra de mi voluntad, o al menos de habérmelo pasado un poco mejor, mi reacción seguro hubiese sido diferente, aunque tampoco es justificación, claramente.

Si mi padre estuviera vivo y supiera dónde estoy, seguramente le estaría diciendo a mi madre que todo es culpa de ella por haberme consentido tanto, esa parecía ser la respuesta que él tenía para muchas cosas, aunque a diez años de su muerte extraño esa habilidad suya de quejarse hasta por el aire que respiraba.

Estoy seguro que ese chico ya ni siquiera piensa en el incidente, probablemente esa noche se fue a dormir y al día siguiente siguió con su vida. En cambio yo me torturé lo suficiente hasta que decidí buscar una manera de enmendar mi error. Sin embargo no podía solo regresar al café y disculparme, no con las manos vacías, al menos eso no es lo que mi madre me enseñó. El problema es que no es fácil comprarle algo a alguien que no conoces. La mejor idea que tuve, y por la cual me sentí un imbécil después, fue comprarle un libro porque yo amo leer y creo que todos deberían hacerlo, pero creo que eso sería igual o peor que haberle dicho a un ciego que mire por dónde camina.

Aunque…

Sé que otra persona lo hubiese olvidado de inmediato, pero yo tiendo a intensificar lo que siento, y era hacer algo o ser consumido por mis propios pensamientos. Cuando llegó el tercer día y yo me estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua llamado culpa y sin ninguna idea que superara la del día anterior, me decidí por mi mejor opción: un libro. Encargué _El principito_ en la librería que usualmente visito, sabiendo que me costaría diez o quince dólares más caro que su precio original por estar escrito en braille. En un principio pensé en comprar un libro de thriller psicológico o misterio, más de mi estilo, pero me decidí por _El principito _porque no tengo idea de qué tipo de literatura le gusta a la juventud de hoy; no creo que ese muchacho sea mucho menor pero yo tengo alma de viejo y preferí apostar a lo seguro, al fin y al cabo es un buen libro, es conocido por todos, te lo dejan de tarea hasta en la escuela, aunque también una buena opción hubiese sido buscar una manera de lidiar con mis emociones como dice mi psicólogo en lugar de hacer un gasto significativo por alguien cuyo nombre no conozco. Pero ahora ya estoy aquí, esperando a que la encargada vuelva con mi paquete debidamente envuelto mientras ya tengo mi tarjeta lista en mano, la de crédito porque aún falta una semana para que paguen.

* * *

Fue patético haber acomodado hasta con cinturón de seguridad al paquete en el asiento del copiloto, nunca he tenido la dicha de hacer esto con un hombre guapo, porque jamás subí uno a mi auto debido a mi extrema timidez, pero si lo hice con un libro que ni siquiera me pertenece.

Al llegar al café me atiende una mujer que debe de ser la dueña o al menos la encargada del lugar, lo deduzco porque su camisa es color vino mientras que la de aquellos dos muchachos, el malhumorado y el causante de mis recientes crisis, era blanca. Con una enorme sonrisa y empalagosa amabilidad, ella me ofrece una mesa en la terraza a la vez que toma un menú del mueble rústico que está justo al lado de la puerta. Yo rechazo la sugerencia porque pienso que esa vista debe disfrutarse con calma y yo no pretendo quedarme mucho tiempo, así que opto por una mesa en el interior del local pero lejos de la barra, lo que menos quiero es que aquel rubio note mi presencia porque temo que de hacerlo, querrá terminar con lo que ni siquiera empezó cuando el chico castaño lo detuvo.

El problema es que a las personas como yo los planes nunca nos salen como los pensamos. No pasan ni cinco minutos cuando siento algo extraño en la nuca, como un incómodo escozor, y al voltear, me topo con unos profundos ojos azules que prometen asesinarme si doy un movimiento en falso.

—Aquí está su café americano con una de splenda.

Trago saliva y me vuelvo sobre mi asiento al escuchar la dulce voz de la amable mujer de hace unos minutos, sonrío en un intento de disimular mis nervios y con rapidez busco el gafete en su pecho para saber a quién agradecer: Sachiko Yagami.

—Gracias, Sachiko —espero que no haya sido una falta de respecto llamarla por su nombre, siento que era más correcto decirle señora Yagami, pero la última vez que le dije señora a una mujer me llamaron atrevido y me gané un cachetazo.

Ella sonríe y se retira, no sin antes decirme que no dude en llamarla si se me ofrece algo más. Al menos me quedo tranquilo de que no dije una tontería como la última vez que visité este lugar, no me imagino regresando cada vez para pedirle perdón a un empleado diferente.

Me dispongo a disfrutar mi café mientras recorro el lugar disimuladamente, me da la sensación de que está más vacío que la otra vez pero no encuentro a mi objetivo, sin embargo sí noto que aquel muchacho continúa observándome fijamente, no importa por dónde se mueva, si va a una mesa o regresa a la barra, no me aparta la mirada de encima, y la forma en la que me ve parece como si quisiera atravesarme con ella. Quizá los últimos años he invertido horas en el gimnasio en un intento de dejar de ser el nerd debilucho del que todos se burlaban, pero no puedo evitar sentirme intimidado por ese rubio pese a que claramente es más bajo y mucho más delgado que yo. Creo que el gimnasio lo único que hizo es transformarme de un nerd debilucho a un nerd debilucho con un buen cuerpo.

Sin embargo por un ínfimo instante mis nervios y todos los que me rodean desaparecen cuando veo que aquel muchacho castaño atraviesa el umbral que está al lado de un pintoresco cuadro, para luego adentrarse con cuidado a la barra y situarse detrás de la máquina registradora. Lamentablemente esa sensación de alivio me dura poco, luego de haber seguido su inseguro recorrido como un jodido acosador, la realidad me golpea directamente en la cara, ahora queda la parte más difícil: acercarse.

Comienzo a sudar de nuevo, creo que mucho más que antes, y estoy seguro de que debo estar más pálido que una hoja de papel. Tomo la bolsa que dejé a mis pies, pero me tiemblan las manos.

_«Quizá primero debería terminar mi café» _pienso, como si mi inseguridad fuera a desaparecer tras dar el último sorbo. No obstante sujeto la taza solo para darme cuenta que ya está vacía.

—¿Se siente bien?

Ni siquiera me percato en qué momento Sachiko ha vuelto a acercarse a mi mesa, pero su cara preocupada me dice que mi aspecto no es el mejor.

—¡Sí! Bueno… no —me humedezco los labios y me remuevo nervioso sobre el asiento, ¿qué debería hacer?— Verá… —la única idea que se me ocurre es confesarme con esta mujer, porque no me siento capaz de ir hasta allá y hablar con ese muchacho pero también sé que no podré dormir toda la noche si me voy sin haber cumplido mi objetivo. Tal vez Sachiko con ese aspecto de madre consentidora que tiene, puede darme el consejo que necesito—, el otro día yo estuve aquí y… —comienzo inseguro, ella no me aparta la mirada—, ocurrió algo, un accidente…

—¿Un accidente? —Interrumpe ella con notable preocupación. Seguramente piensa que fue algo grave.

—Sí… —admito con timidez porque no sé cómo vaya a tomarse el que yo haya sido irrespetuoso con uno de sus empleados, específicamente con _ese _empleado— el muchacho que está detrás de la barra chocó conmigo y…

—¿¡Usted es el señor del traje del que Mello habló!? —Interrumpe de nuevo, esta vez con un gesto de admiración junto a un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Sí… —susurro, intentando pasar por alto que es la primera vez que alguien me llama "señor". Siempre he pensado que la edad es solo un número pero ahora me doy cuenta de que aún no estaba listo para ser tachado de viejo, ¡solo tengo veintisiete años!

—¡Por Dios, cuánto lo siento! —La voz de ella me hace dejar mi crisis existencial para más tarde—. Si hay alguna manera en la que pueda…

—No, no —la interrumpo agitando las manos. Debo admitir que la reacción de ella me reconforta un poco, me da valor para continuar—. También fue mi culpa, no vi por dónde iba.

—Pero Light me contó que usted estaba muy molesto. Sé que esos trajes que usan las personas como usted pueden ser muy costosos —ella fija su mirada en el saco gris que llevo puesto, lo cual me avergüenza porque éste sí lo compré en los usados—. Si usted me dice cuánto costaba…

—Solo era una mancha —interrumpo porque a pesar de que me tranquiliza que ella no se lanzara contra mí como casi lo hace el mesero de cabello rubio, tampoco quiero quedar como un cabeza hueca que va por la vida preocupándose por cosas tan superficiales como manchas en un saco nuevo. Me esforcé mucho por comprarlo y arruinarlo tan rápidamente con una mancha de mayonesa no es la mejor sensación pero ya está, no puedo cambiar lo que ya pasó—. Solo había tenido un mal día y sobre reaccioné…

—De igual forma si hay algo que pueda hacer…

—De hecho… —ya que mi idea de confesarme con esa mujer no resultó ser tan mala, tal vez ella pueda ayudarme a completar mi misión—. Yo fui muy grosero ese día con ese muchacho y… —agarro la bolsa de papel kraft que dejé a mis pies y ella sonríe con ilusión al verla—, quiero enmendarlo de alguna forma pero…

Todo pasa demasiado deprisa, mi trasero abandona la silla al momento que Sachiko me sujeta y me jala de la mano sin ni siquiera preguntarme y mis pies responden solo como acto reflejo. Me lleva en dirección a la barra cuando yo aún no me siento del todo listo, y todo empeora cuando la escucho decir…

—Light, _hijo_, tienes visita —su voz cantarina es lo último que escucho por unos segundos, de repente es como si el suelo desapareciera bajo mis pies mientras en mi cabeza la palabra "_hijo_" resuena por cada rincón.

—¿Quién es, mamá? —Él continúa limpiando un vaso de vidrio con un trapo pero entrecierra los ojos al escuchar la emoción en la voz de la mujer que ahora sé que es su madre.

Me quedo observándolo por unos segundos, me parece interesante el cómo intenta enfocar la mirada mientras los movimientos que sus manos hacen sobre el vaso se ralentizan, como si quisiera maximizar sus otros sentidos. Tengo entendido que algunos ciegos pueden reconocer a una persona por el timbre de su voz o incluso hasta por su forma de caminar, pero yo soy un completo extraño para él.

Sachiko no dice nada, en cambio me da un golpecito en la espalda, como invitándome a dar el siguiente paso. Pero me siento menos listo que antes.

—Emm… hola —mi voz sale rasposa claramente a causa de mis nervios, así que en un intento de hacer menos patético mi saludo, agito la mano de lado a lado de forma bastante tonta, pero en el mismo instante me doy cuenta de lo obvio —Perdón…

—Hola —dice él con una sonrisa, repitiendo el gesto para mi sorpresa.

Al menos ya di el primer paso, pero no sé cómo continuar. Si bien tengo a Sachiko a mi lado, que es como mi ángel guardián en este momento, no puedo simplemente obviar la presencia del muchacho rubio, quien desde que fui traído a rastras hasta la barra, se situó de brazos cruzados detrás del castaño, como un perro guardián.

—Quizá necesitan un momento a solas —dice Sachiko de repente, seguramente piensa que con mis largos silencios le estoy pidiendo que se vaya, ¡pero no!, casi me vuelvo para rogarle que no me deje solo con el enano rubio de allá atrás pero suelto un suspiro aliviado cuando la escucho pedirle a ese muchacho, que se llama o le dicen Mello, que la acompañe.

Sin embargo, pese a que ella se marcha para ir a atender a otros clientes, ese tal Mello solo hace el amague de irse, pero nada más retrocede un par de pasos, quedándose lo suficientemente cerca para atacarme de ser necesario. ¿Será acaso que son novios y por eso lo cuida tanto?

Con esa idea en mente dirijo mi vista al chico de cabellos castaños, quien ha vuelto a su labor de limpiar un vaso y ponerlo en una charola para luego coger otro, dándome a entender que he perdido su interés.

—No sé si me recuerdas —y con esas palabras vuelvo a captar su atención. Él levanta la cabeza y de nuevo entrecierra los ojos mientras se inclina tan solo un poco sobre la barra, como si quisiera reconocerme.

—¿Cómo se llama? — Me pregunta al mismo tiempo que ladea la cabeza, haciendo que su cabello liso también se remueva.

—Es el viejo al que debiste lanzarle una jarra de café caliente —dice el tal Mello, acercándose hasta apoyar una mano sobre la superficie de granito, sin apartarme la mirada—, pero en su lugar solo lo chocaste e hiciste que su ropa se ensuciara un poco —parece que dicha introducción es suficiente para que el otro me recuerde porque lo noto sonrojarse y entreabrir los labios como si quisiera decir algo pero sin hallar las palabras —¿Qué quieres, anciano? Light ya te pidió disculpas el otro día.

—¡Mello! —Farfulla el castaño, reprendiéndolo.

—Vine a hablar con él no contigo —respondo con seguridad mientras empujo con dos dedos el puente de mis anteojos.

No sé de dónde saqué el valor, pero espero que me dure lo suficiente.

* * *

**Light:**

Cuando mamá me dijo que tenía visita, pensé que se trataba de mi cliente favorito, un agradable viejito de casi ochenta años que todos los miércoles nos visita sin falta desde que enviudó hace casi cinco años. Don _Chusito _siempre se sienta en la barra y me hace compañía por casi tres horas mientras yo atiendo a otros clientes detrás de la máquina registradora; hasta que decide regresar a la soledad de su casa. Solo nos visita los miércoles porque es el día que menos clientes recibimos, de hecho debido a eso abrimos nada más unas cuantas horas después de las cinco de la tarde y no después del mediodía como el resto de la semana. Lo único que siempre pide es un vaso con agua porque dice que el café le quita el sueño y los refrescos le suben el azúcar; mi padre no sabe que después de tanto tiempo decidimos dejar de cobrarle la botella de agua que consume, es un secreto entre mamá y yo. Dice que soy el nieto que siempre hubiese querido tener y a veces me trae regalos, él y su esposa nunca tuvieron hijos, pero según lo que él me cuenta, fueron felices y la amo con locura hasta el último día. Cada vez que habla de ella escucho como su timbre de voz cambia, hasta lo puedo imaginar sonriendo cada vez que pronuncia su nombre, y yo escucho con la misma emoción de siempre todas las historias que ya me ha contado, las cuales adoro y me hacen desear un amor como el de ellos.

Por eso cuando pensé que se trataba de Don Chusito, estaba dispuesto a dejar los vasos a un lado para que se secaran solo con el aire; aunque mi padre luego se quejara de las manchas de agua seca en el vidrio. La semana pasada no terminó de contarme cómo reaccionaron los padres de ella cuando él fue a pedir su mano, esa historia siempre logra emocionarme pese a que me la ha contado un sinfín de veces. Además quería pedirle que me dejara tocar su rostro porque la última vez que lo hice fue hace meses y quiero saber si sus mejillas están más caídas, si su piel tiene nuevas arrugas y si sus ojos están más gachos; me gusta registrar con mis dedos los rostros de las personas que más me importan. Pero al percatarme de que no se trataba del suave andar ni del aroma a pinos combinado con tabaco de mi cliente favorito, no pude evitar sentirme decepcionado. Sin embargo al descubrir la identidad del extraño que estaba parado frente a mí, lo único que hubiese querido es que la tierra se abriera y me tragara en ese momento.

Yo soy el encargado de cobrar a los clientes, siempre estoy detrás de una de las máquinas registradoras, la "especial" para que alguien como yo pueda usarla sin problemas. Me considero lo suficientemente capaz para atender las mesas pero mis padres insisten en que es peligroso, dicen que puedo chocar con un cliente o tropezarme y botar algo, lo peor de todo es que tienen razón. Sé que ellos y todas las personas que trabajan en este lugar no ven mi discapacidad como un impedimento, pero cuando era adolescente solía creer lo contrario, creía que querían limitarme así que como un acto de rebeldía muchas veces fui a tomar las órdenes de los clientes o a servirles más café, y sí, la mayoría de esas hazañas terminaron en desastre.

Pero ya no soy adolescente, disfruto mi puesto y no me siento menos que los demás solo porque no me permiten deambular libremente por el café cuando está abierto al público, de hecho mi padre, quien fue a quien más le costó asimilar mi ceguera, me repite que las finanzas del negocio familiar no podrían estar en mejores manos que las mías; me lo dice porque en más de una ocasión alguien ha intentado pagar la cuenta con un billete de menor denominación o falso, a lo que yo con una sonrisa inocente pero llena de satisfacción les regreso su dinero y les digo que lo que me entregan no es la cantidad que les mencione.

Solo dejo mi puesto cuando tengo una necesidad y no tardo más de cinco minutos. Soy el adulto joven responsable que mis padres merecen, o al menos lo intento. Por eso la semana pasada cuando choqué con un cliente, luego de años sin un incidente similar, no pude evitar sentirme mal. Tenía ganas de ir al baño y le pedí a Mello que se quedara pendiente de mi puesto por un momento, pero creo que mi necesidad era tal al punto que rodee la barra sin la precaución necesaria; cuando sentí que choqué contra alguien y que una pieza de cerámica, tal vez un plato o una taza, se fragmentó contra el piso, inmediatamente se me quitaron hasta las ganas de hacer pipí. La reacción molesta del cliente era de esperarse, como también era de esperarse que Mello saliera en mi defensa, porque siempre lo ha hecho, creo que le molesta más a él que a mí cuando alguien hace un comentario referente a mi discapacidad.

Quizá lo que más me afectó de ese incidente es que en esa ocasión no fue producto de llevarle la contraria a mis padres, sino que realmente fue un accidente. Pensé que ese hombre nos iba a dejar un mal comentario en las redes sociales y me iba a sentir muy mal si eso ocurría porque llevamos muchos meses con la calificación máxima. De forma sutil le pregunté a Mello toda la semana sobre lo que decía la gente de nosotros en internet o si había comentarios nuevos; no estoy seguro si fui lo suficientemente disimulado aunque lo más probable es que Mello haya sospechado mis intenciones, hemos sido amigos toda la vida y sé que sabe cuando algo me preocupa. Pero cuando la valoración que esperaba no llegó, lo único que pensé es que ese hombre simplemente había decidido mejor ya no visitarnos más…

Al menos eso era lo que pensaba hasta hace dos segundos, antes de que Mello se refiriera a mi misteriosa visita como _«el viejo al que debiste lanzarle una jarra de café caliente pero en su lugar solo lo chocaste e hiciste que su ropa se ensuciara un poco». _Siento que mi rostro se calienta y mi primer impulso es pedir disculpas e insistir en enmendar los daños, porque supongo que es por eso que ha regresado. Sin embargo antes de poder decir algo, Mello continúa, haciendo que casi me atragante con mi propia lengua.

—¿Qué quieres, anciano? Light ya te pidió disculpas el otro día.

—¡Mello! —Suelto un pequeño grito en dirección a mi amigo. Sea un cliente o no, esa no es la manera de hablarle a alguien.

—Vine a hablar con él no contigo.

Lo escucho responder con una seguridad peculiar. No parece el mismo sujeto que hace un rato me dijo "hola", en ese momento su voz fue temblorosa y un poco fina, lo recuerdo porque en un intento por reconocerlo, presté atención a su timbre de voz.

—Pues si quieres hablar con él, vas a tener que hacerlo conmigo también, ¿qué te parece?

—Mello… —intento llamar la atención del rubio porque sé que puede ser un pesado cuando se lo propone, y yo no tengo problema de que me descuenten del sueldo los daños que causé.

Pero parece que Mello no es el único que me ignora.

—Me trajeron para hablar con el dueño del circo, no con el payaso.

Ese comentario hace que hasta yo suelte un jadeo, he sido amigo de Keehl toda la vida y sé que hasta una mala mirada lo pone de mal humor.

—Mello —lo llamó de nuevo girando hacia él y sujetándolo del brazo, sintiendo como su piel quema mi mano. Cuando está realmente molesto su respiración se vuelve pesada y el calor que emana de su cuerpo puedo sentirlo estando solo a centímetros de él.

—¿¡Payaso!? —Tengo tantos años viviendo con este hombre que puedo predecir sus movimientos y reaccionar antes; otra vez me toca sujetarlo para que no salte la barra y se lance contra ese hombre como la semana pasada —¡Deja que este payaso te enseñe unos cuantos trucos, anciano!

—¡Basta! —No me gusta exaltarme pero no creí que fuese capaz de contener a Mello por mucho tiempo más— ¡No voy a permitir que armen un escándalo en mi negocio! —Técnicamente es el negocio de mis padres, pero eso no impide que mi cuerpo completo se tense; este café representa el esfuerzo de mis padres y no va a ser pisoteado por estos dos inmaduros.

Todo se queda en un incómodo silencio por varios segundos, lo que menos quería es que los demás clientes presenciaran un escándalo. Es nuestro día menos ajetreado, pero estoy seguro de que los pocos presentes tienen la mirada puesta en nosotros, lo sé por la tensión que se respira en el ambiente.

—¡L-Lo siento! —Dice deprisa el hombre situado frente a la barra, con esa voz nerviosa y menos profunda como la del principio, haciendo que por algún motivo me relaje.

De pronto escucho unos pasos apresurados y los reconozco como los de mi madre, quien provoca que el aire denso se disipe y que el tiempo vuelva a su curso normal.

—¡Mihael Kheel, ven para acá! —La escucho exigir entre dientes y hasta la imagino meciendo un pie de arriba a abajo como cuando éramos pequeños y nos metíamos en problemas.

Ella es la autoridad aquí, ni mi padre se atreve a llevarle la contraria cuando está enojada, así que no es de sorprenderse que Mello se aleje de mí para acatar la orden.

—¡De las orejas no, señora Yagami! —Se queja Mello y yo me muerdo los labios para no soltar una carcajada. Debe ser muy divertido ver a un muchacho de veintiún años ser jaloneado como un niño mal portado.

—¿Su nombre?

—¡Te-Teru Mikami! —Responde entre titubeos el misterioso hombre, supongo que hasta él debe sentirse intimidado por mí _amorosa_ mami.

Esos dos estaban a punto de agarrarse a golpes hasta hace un momento, o al menos Mello si lo estaba, por eso me resulta gracioso imaginarlos ahora como dos cachorros regañados, pero contengo la risa porque no quiero ser parte de la reprimenda que le espera a mi amigo.

—Bien, señor Mikami, supongo que vino a hablar con mi hijo y no a pelear con este chihuahua.

—¡No me diga así, señora Yagami! —Lo escucho refunfuñar. No le gusta que se metan con su estatura porque él cree que aún debe cuidarme y defenderme como cuando éramos niños, aunque al llegar a la adolescencia yo crecí mucho más que él.

—Me llevaré a este engendro lejos para que puedan hablar tranquilos.

—¡No! —Responde el señor Mikami, sonsacándome un respingo porque no esperaba esa reacción— ¡Bueno sí! Lo que sucede es que… —de nuevo duda y comienza a ponerme nervioso. Si quiere pedir mi cabeza por lo que ocurrió hace una semana que lo haga de una vez, no será el primero ni el último—… creo que ya les quite mucho tiempo…

—Demasiado —secunda Mello y luego suelta un quejido, seguramente mamá le jaló de nuevo una oreja o le pellizcó el brazo.

—¡Solo pasaba a decir que lamento lo del otro día! —Dice de un solo, soltando un suspiro al final, como si hubiese cargado esas palabras por mucho tiempo y al fin pudo expresarlas.

—¿Qué…? —Escuché perfectamente cada palabra pero mi respuesta fue más una reacción natural de mi cerebro al no saber cómo procesarlas, creo que hasta Mello se quedó callado sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

Sé que hay personas que se sienten inspiradas al verme trabajar a pesar de mi discapacidad, pero también hay otras que cuchichean desde las mesas y me llaman estorbo porque en parte es verdad, en días con mucha demanda puedo llegar a serlo porque mi agilidad no es como la de mis compañeros; hay otros que piden que alguien más les cobre porque les da miedo mi mirada, y lo dicen sin ninguna pizca de remordimiento. Ninguno de ellos alguna vez se ha arrepentido de lo que dicen.

—¡Que lo siento por haber actuado como un idiota la vez pasada! —Repite con el mismo tono acelerado, como si temiera no ser capaz de decirlo si lo piensa dos veces. Sin embargo no me quejo, escucharlo de nuevo hace que la sensación cálida que se instaló en mi pecho crezca—. Decidí comprar algo como… como… —escucho un suave golpe sobre la superficie de granito y mi curiosidad hace que mis manos se muevan por sí solas para saber de qué se trata, encontrándome con una bolsa de papel en forma cuadrada—. Es un pequeño obsequio como muestra de mi arrepentimiento —lo escucho susurrar, pero mi atención está puesta en el inexplorable objeto que tengo en mis manos.

Palpo por todos lados para asegurarme de que no haya ninguna tarjeta o cintas adhesivas que puedan dañar el empaque, luego lo acerco a mi nariz en un intento de reconocer algún aroma y por último rasgo el papel como lo haría un niño de cinco años a quien acaban de regalarle un juguete nuevo.

—¿Un libro? —Dice Mello, al parecer estaba igual de ansioso que yo—. Que aburrido.

En efecto es un libro, lo supe desde el primer momento que sentí las hojas deslizarse entre mis dedos. Susurro un suave «gracias» mientras termino de retirar todo el papel, de verdad me gusta mi regalo y no puedo esperar a que Mello me lo lea hoy en la noche. Sin embargo sostengo el aliento de repente y mis manos se quedan justo donde están, sobre la portada, casi como si temiera que lo que mis dedos sienten desaparecerá si las muevo.

—Está escrito en braille… —susurro apenas audible porque siento la garganta cerrada y los labios entumecidos. Lo único que me detiene de llorar ahí mismo es mi cerebro que no se decide sobre cómo debería reaccionar y mi cuerpo hace lo mejor que puede para contener toda mi alegría.

Levanto la cabeza con demasiada prisa, debo el menos darle un abrazo como agradecimiento, pero al hacerlo me doy cuenta que de ya no percibo su respiración agitada ni su aroma a sudor y perfume fresco.

—El viejo salió huyendo si te lo preguntas —dice Mello con cierto fastidio en su voz. Creo que yo estaba demasiado enfocado en mi regalo como para notar su partida y también la de mi madre.

Tan solo asiento antes de hacer una bola con todo el envoltorio y dejarlo a un lado, luego lo tiraré a la basura. Sonrío al pasar los dedos de nuevo sobre la portada y descubrir que se trata de mi novela favorita, por primera vez voy a leer yo solito un libro que no es con fines educativos. Sin embargo me siento menos emocionado que antes, estoy feliz con mi regalo pero me hubiera gustado siquiera darle las gracias.


End file.
